The Question Room
by LovingWords
Summary: Do you believe in Fate? Was it Love at first sight? Do you love him? Will you Marry me? These are questions that will be answered in The Question Room. This is a story of Love, Loss, Fate, and Questions that always need to be answered. AU/AH-E/B-Lemons?
1. Do you believe in fate?

**"The Question Room"  
Chapter One: "Do you believe in fate?"**

* * *

_ There in a dark room she sat in a comfortable red velvet armchair anxiously waiting for the interviewer to speak. She fidgeted in the chair unable to make up her mind if she should cross her knees or lean on her elbows. This was not something she would normally agree to, but her best friend Alice had somehow talked her into doing this interview. She found it ridiculous._

_ Letting out a soft sigh she settled back against the chair with her knees crossed. She had felt so overwhelmed when she first arrived; one of the stylists grabbed her the moment she walked in and threw her into a swivel chair that was placed in front of a well lit mirror. Her hair was pulled and curled, her face plucked and buffed with powder. After an hour of what she considered to be pure torture they stood back to admire their handy work and released her with her own clothes still intact. They agreed that her style was cute and fashionable enough to be worn on camera, saving them at least another hour's worth of work. _

_ The interviewer shuffled her papers for the twentieth time, before clearing her throat. _

_ "Alright, Bella, I think we are about ready." The interviewer said with a warm smile on her face. This comforted Bella; the interviewer's warm brown eyes and soft auburn curls put her nerves at ease. Quietly everyone began to file out of the room leaving only one camera man, the interviewer, and Bella. Her eyes burrowed in confusion._

_ "Oh, we try to keep a low key set when we do interviews." She gave an encouraging smile, "Don't worry everyone is just outside the door if you need anything."_

_ As she spoke the camera man turned on the three camera lights that surrounded her before turning off the main lights. As he took his place behind the camera Bella began to feel more and more relaxed upon the realization that there was only going to be the three of them in the room. _

_ "Are you ready?" The interviewer asked, her voice soft and warm._

_ Bella gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes."_

_ "Okay, so this will be easy. I ask you a question and you give me an honest answer." She instructed, "Easy, right?"_

_ Bella gave another nod, "Sounds good."_

_ The interviewer shifted in her chair reading the first line on the paper._

_ "Question number one, do you believe in fate?" She asked leaning forward on her knees. _

_ Bella took a moment to think._

"_I used to." She admitted to the interviewer._

_The interviewer paused to take in her answer._

"_Used to? What changed your mind? Did you have a bad experience?" She inquired._

"_Well, experiences are more like it." Bella shifted again, sitting up straighter and switching legs._

"_What was the final experience that changed your mind?" Her voice was soft as if knowing she was asking something personal._

_Bella expected this, she understood it. Alice had told her this would be good, to let people know that they were not alone in losing hope. _

_She let out a sigh, preparing for what she was about to say._

"_A couple years ago I would have told you that meeting this guy was fate, but now, I don't think that. Now, I see it as two strangers stranded in a Chicago airport trying to get home to Seattle for Christmas. Two strangers who met and enjoyed each other's company for eight hours and thirty two minutes then parted ways. Two people who never saw each other again." Bella whispered the last part._

_Her eyes were cast to the floor as the interviewer shuffled her damn papers._

"_Why did you not see each other again?" She questioned._

_Bella met the eyes of the interviewer, "We were supposed to meet up for New Year's at a party my friend was throwing. He had no plans and his family lived in the area so he suggested we meet up then. I arrived, he never did."_

_Bella was silent for a moment before looking into the camera and saying what she felt, "People make their own decisions. Fate has nothing to do with it."_

* * *

I watched from across the dance floor as the groom proudly walked over to his new bride, kissing her neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. He whispered something in her ear that made the bride blush, she kissed him on his cheek in return. In that moment they were in love, in that second nothing else mattered at all. I gazed at the happy couple, watching the world around them fall away as he gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

The dance floor was lit only by the hanging Chinese lanterns that surrounding the dance floor. Patterns of light danced across the room as the spotlights swayed to the first song in perfect harmony. Guest looked on as the Bride and Groom turned about the middle of the room, eating their filet mignon and drinking chardonnay. Crystal vases full of five foot tall floral arrangements hung about the white satin table clothes with matching crystal plates for each guest.

It was one of the top ten weddings I had done and everything was running like a well oiled machine. Food was perfect and simply divine, lighting was impressing even me, everyone looked elegant in their gowns and tuxes, and most importantly, the bride and groom felt as though nothing bad could ever happen to them. The night was still young, and a lot could go wrong, but I had a feeling that everything was going to be just fine.

I smiled and joined along with the guests as everyone applauded how well the groom dipped his bride, kissing her neck as she leaned back reveling in the moment. _Those dance classes paid off._

This wedding would be number 384.

I couldn't believe that eight years had gone by since I began this company and I almost had 400 weddings that I had planned and coordinated under my belt.

Of course, I couldn't take all the credit.

My eyes caught someone coming towards me, and that someone was Alice.

"Hello, lovely." She chirped handing me 'Bob'.

'Bob' was the binder that every bride got upon hiring us as their wedding planners. It was the bridal-organizer-binder that contained every little detail of the bride-and-groom-to-be's wedding. From dress sizes to foods that could kill the groom's father; it included dates, names, vendors, types of chocolates, shoes, color swatches, pets, cars, times, locations… in a nut shell?

The whole wedding.

"Hey, babe. How is everything?" I asked flipping open 'bob' to check out where we were.

"Smooth as a baby's bottom. Boss is happy, dad is good to go, and Sarah and Thomas are happy as clams." Alice informed me with her usual upbeat self. I swear she pops pills or something. The amount of energy she has all the time just amazes me. If I could bottle that shit up, I would be a very rich woman. Well, I would make a little more than I do now, but that is beside the point.

Alice is my second in command, my best friend, and my sister from another mother, my pillar, my rock, my kindred spirit and all that other sentimental shit. I literally think I would die if she was ever to leave the company, or go to prison at least; and I am not being melodramatic. The amount of times I wanted to slit a mother-of-the-bride's throat is impossible to count. The ideas I came up with on how to kill spawn of Satan Bridezilla with my mechanical pencil would impress even Jack the Ripper. Alice was the one who quickly took over in those heated moments as I sat silently at my desk gritting my teeth.

Don't get me wrong, I love my job and those moments were few and far between but Alice was still there to make sure I didn't pull my hair out. That is why I half everything down the middle with her. Hell, I even opted to change the name of the company but she insisted that it remain the same. Plus she threatened to kill me if I did because of all the marketing materials she would have to replace.

God bless her.

"How did Boss take the news about the ice sculptor?" I asked eyeing the mother-of-the-bride, aka Boss, who was currently telling a fabulous story to her guests in between swigs of champagne.

_That's right, keep drinking. I like you better when you are drinking._

"Almost world war three but it was easily diverted when I told her John would be refunding her money." She said nonchalantly.

I stopped and slowly turned to look at Alice.

"Will he be refunding her money?" I asked.

She gave me a sheepish grin, "I could only get him to refund half because they actually agreed to keep the ice sculpture here."

I groaned loudly catching the attention of a couple nearby guests. I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her to the kitchen before unleashing my wrath. Well, maybe not wrath, frustrations would be a better term to use here.

"How much?" I demanded as we moved out of a waiter's way, nearly making him spill the hors d'oeuvres. _That would have been really bad._

"Okay, before you freak out let me explain. We have three possible clients that she knows and she is one of those 'Bosses' that shares her opinions with everyone. If I didn't do what I did then we could have been losing a lot of money Bella." She told me pointedly, "I am talking a million."

I knew she had me; I would have done the same if I knew it would get us in with three more brides. I tried not to show my excitement for these possible "clients" Alice was talking about but failed.

I sighed in defeat, "Just tell me anyways. Quick, like a band aid."

"$2,200." She said flatly.

My eyes almost bugged out of my head. _Oh. My. God._

I began rubbing my temples; my head ache was just beginning. "Okay, okay. That is not bad. Not bad at all."

"It really isn't Bella, seriously," she reassured me. "Now, let's get back out there and make sure nothing goes wrong. It has been beautiful so far and let's make it memorable."

I nodded my head in agreement and silently began to pump myself up.

"Four more hours, I can do this," I chanted.

"You can do this." Alice chanted with me placing both hands on my shoulders and pushing me back out into the sea of wedding guests.

**Four hours and thirty minutes later…**

The moment I walked in my apartment building my body began to relax and fall into the familiar pattern I followed every night. I gave a soft hello and smile to Eric who sat happily behind the front desk of the lobby.

"Another long night?" He asked as I pressed the elevator button.

I turned lazily and leaned against the wall waiting for the elevator to arrive. "Yeah, guest didn't leave until 12 and clean up took us another hour and a half."

The elevator dinged to let me know it was here.

"Well, have a good night Miss Swan." Eric said turning back to his work.

"Good night." Stepping into the elevator I pressed number seven.

When I arrived at my apartment I quickly unlocked the door, stepped inside and bolted it shut behind me. I was so tired I didn't even bother to turn on the lights or to put things in their rightful place. My shoes were left at the front door, my purse and sweater tossed onto the kitchen counter as I made my way into the open living room. I placed 'bob' on my dresser as I stumbled into my room. Stripping clothes and leaving them in my zombie wake, I fell into bed not even bothering to slip between the sheets as I pulled the comforter around me.

_Thank God tomorrow was Sunday… _I thought before the sleep over took my body.

Ring.

…

Riiinnnggg.

…

Ring. Ring.

"What the." I jerked awake reaching blindly for the hellish object that was making that ungodly noise. After knocking my alarm clock to the ground and nearly taking out my lamp I realized my cell was in the kitchen in my purse.

"Damn it." I hissed, tumbling to the ground with the comforter tangled between my legs. Kicking free I began to crawl to the door searching for the frame to help me stand. Once in the upright position I quickly made my way to the kitchen snatching my purse up and dumping the contents on to the counter.

Beep.

The cell sounded to let me know I had a miss call. I pressed the menu button to see who had called.

3 missed calls. Rosalie. Rosalie. Alice.

Apparently I had slept through the first two without stirring. Pressing the dial key I held the cell to my ear.

It rang only once.

"God damn it Bella, why the hell do you have a cell phone if you are never going to answer it," she cursed into the phone. "I mean what if I really needed your help? What if it was an emergency?"

I sighed loudly to let her know I was still listening.

"Don't you sigh at me Isabella Marie Swan. I called to tell you something very important but if you don't really care about me and our friendship then I ca-"

"Don't be so dramatic Rose. We just had a late wedding last night and I am exhausted," I explained, "I am listening, I promise."

She was silent for a moment. I checked to make sure she hadn't hung up then hopped up on the counter rubbing my eyes waiting for her to continue.

"Alright, all is forgiven." She said happily.

She was in an extremely good mood.

"Tell me, are you dressed?" She asked. I realized then that I was just in my boy shorts and silk camisole.

"Uh, not fully, why?" I asked.

Three loud knocks sounded from the apartment door.

"Rosalie Hale!" I squealed happily hopping off the counter heading for the door, "Why didn't you just tell me you were here!?"

"Well I am not by myself," She told me but I was already swinging open the door to greet her.

And Emmett.

"Well, well, well. Good to see you Bella," Emmett grinned deviously at my ensemble, while Rosalie covered her mouth with her hand trying to hide her snickers.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled slamming the door in their faces, laughter erupted from the other side as Emmett's booming voice shook the walls. Taking off towards my room I grabbed sweats from the dresser quickly returning to let them in.

"I have to say Bella, I have never seen that side of you before." He chuckled stepping through the entrance.

I rolled my eyes and reached for Rosalie to give her a hug. "Thanks for the warning," I whispered.

"I did warn you but you didn't hear me," she giggled.

"Well come on in, sorry about the mess but you literally woke me from a dead sleep." I explained picking up the items I discarded last night as I showed them the living room.

"Wow, I love what you did with the place Bells." Rose told me approvingly as she took a seat on the couch. Emmett snuggled up next to her while I took the armchair across from them.

"So what brings you to Seattle?" I asked, "Doesn't preseason start soon?"

"Well, that is just some of the big news we have for you," He grinned kissing Rosalie on the cheek. "We're moving to Seattle!"

My jaw dropped, "Seriously? Oh my god!"

"Yeah, Emmett got traded back in May to the Seahawks and has been training here since then." Rosalie was very much involved in Emmett's football career. She may have been drop dead gorgeous but she loved football about as much as Emmett. "He got moved up to first string left tackle!" She practically squealed with pride.

"Wow!" I said loudly. I may not watch every NFL game but I learned enough from my dad and I knew that was a big deal.

_Plus, I had seen The Blind Side. I knew that was a very important position; next to the quarterback._

"It worked out perfectly too. Rose is finally coming home to run the chain of boutiques here in Seattle. Now that she has a solid management system in New York and Chicago we can settle down here and see each other more often," He told me.

"Oh, my God Rose! That is fantastic!" I squealed jumping up to give her another hug. It had been her dream ever since high school to create a chain of fashion boutiques focusing on high style lingerie. After she graduated from the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York she went immediately to the bank to apply for a loan. Four months later she cut the ribbon at the grand opening of her first boutique "Red". A couple years went by and she was able to open two more stores in the big city. That was when she met Emmett; rising star of the New York Jets.

Classic story of big bad football player thinking he could get any piece of tail he wanted; that was until he met Rose. She refused him for a solid year before finally allowing him to take her out on a date. He was a persistent son of a bitch; I remember Rosalie telling us all the flowers he would send. The coffee he would bring to the boutique. It was actually Alice and I who finally convinced her to say yes to a date. Even when she did finally agree he didn't get any until three months later. Rosalie was no angel, but she knew how to handle a man and make him treat her with the respect a man should give a woman.

Now here she was, queen of boudoir lingerie for women and her chain was blooming in five major cities across the U.S.

"I am so proud of you Rose. You really worked hard and you deserve to have a chance to settle down," I told with all sincerity.

"Well, that is not all the news," she told me with a playful grin.

I looked at her in confusion.

"There is more? Holy crap Rose I don't think I can take much more!" I laughed.

Emmett sat up and scooted closer to Rose who in return took his hand in hers.

That was when I saw it.

My eyes almost popped out of my head and my jaw hit the floor. I looked from her left hand to her face and back again. "No," I said in almost disbelief.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Rosalie screamed unable to contain her excitement.

I was up again squealing and jumping up and down as Rosalie hopped up to join me. I grabbed her ring finger eyeing the beautiful rock.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" I screamed with laughter watching Emmett cover his ears.

Happiness filled me as I hugged them both; I didn't think my smile could get any bigger.

"I know! He finally proposed!" Rosalie shouted in victory.

I doubled over with laughter.

"There is just one other thing," Rose told me attempting to calm herself.

I straightened up trying to contain my excitement. "Okay, hit me."

"Emmett and I want you to plan our wedding," She said hesitantly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is my first E/B story. Please go easy and always Review. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. I will be updating soon!**


	2. Do we all have a destiny?

**"The Question Room"**  
**Chapter Two: "Do we all have a destiny?"**

**

* * *

  
**

_He shifted uneasily in the red velvet chair. His neck and back were sore from falling asleep at his computer desk the night before. Work had followed him home and he knew he had to get it done at the time. He rubbed his shoulder and rolled his neck trying to stretch the tightened muscles and tendons. This was not a good day to be doing this._

_ "Thank you so much for your time Dr. Cullen," the curvy woman smiled, extending her hand to shake his._

_ He took it and gave a soft squeeze, "Please, call me Edward."_

_ Her full lips pulled into a smirk. "Alright Edward, are we ready to begin?" she asked taking a seat in the chair opposite of him._

_ The room was set for the interview, lights shining brightly, camera man at the ready. This was making him nervous._

_ "I suppose," flashing her a nervous grin he shifted in the chair._

_ "Don't worry, I don't bite," She teased as she shuffled her papers on her knee._

_ Edward let out a soft chuckle. He didn't quite understand why he was doing this. His mind revolved around the question of how he had ended up there, in that chair, in front of the camera. It was confusing and blurry to him really, but here he was; awaiting the first question._

_ "Do you think we all have a destiny?" She inquired._

_ Edward pulled a hand through his bronzed hair, a habit that had his hair tossed in all directions. It was the first question of the interview and he didn't really know how to answer. How honest was he supposed to be? Who would care if he lied? Should he lie?_

_ No._

_ He had agreed to do this with the assumption that he would tell the truth and all of it, even if it was ugly. Besides, this first question was not that bad. He could do this._

_ "Yes and No," He told her._

_ She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Can you explain further?"_

_ He shifted once more pulling nervously at his jeans, "Well, we are all born into this world. We don't really have a choice at where we end up or what family we are born into. We just arrive. So I suppose that is destiny. You were meant to have that mom, or that brother." He tried to explain._

_ He definitely had the attention of the interviewer now._

_ "Yes, I understand. Go on," she encouraged him._

_ "I would like to think that once you arrive on this earth, it is up to each and every one of us to decide where it ends. You make your choices during this life. You don't choose when it begins or where, and you don't decide when it ends either. However you do get to chose what you make of your life; what paths are taken."_

_ He paused for a moment, thinking of how to explain further._

_ "I guess what I am trying to say is. Everyone is placed at the beginning of a path, but we decide whether to turn left or right when we come to a fork in the road."_

* * *

Wetness splashed across my cheek and a foul smell of wet dog infiltrated my nostrils, burning in the back of my throat. I squeezed my eyes tight wishing it to go away. Something cold tickled my ear and trailed across my face. Then another swipe of warm slim slide across my face which jolted me awake.

"Bear, get the hell off," I cursed at the brown mutt that pranced around on my bed. Un-phased by my yelling he hunched down on his legs and let out a small bark; he was ready to play. I wiped my face with the sheet that was tangled around me, giving the dog a look of disgust.

"No, no play." I scowled at the mutt as he whimpered a little and trotted off the bed and out of the room.

After I removed the drool that was running down my face I quickly made my way to the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"Every damn morning… stupid dog," I mumbled to myself as I stepped into the warmth of the shower.

When I was showered and free of dog stink, I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to the closet in search of something clean. I found a brown sweater and jeans draped over the dresser and gave it the quick sniff test to see if it was okay to wear.

Good to go, I thought as I pulled the jeans and sweater on.

I made my way to the kitchen to find Bear lying next to his empty food bowl pouting. His head rested on his paws and his big brown eyes looked up at me with all the pathetic cuteness he could manage.

Did his lip just quiver? I thought as I grabbed the box of cereal off the counter.

"You know you're not supposed to be in my room in the morning, so don't give me that look," I scolded him.

He laid there as I made myself a bowl of cheerios and proceeded to eat them at the kitchen island. I stared at him and he stared back with a pitiful expression.

I knew I couldn't really ever be mad at the mongrel. He has been in my life for three years. I took him in when he was only six weeks old and cared for him when he was just a pup who scampered clumsily around my home getting into anything that wasn't locked up. It took me six whole months to potty train him before he finally got the idea that you pee outside, not on the pile of clothes in the laundry room.

I did a lot of laundry those six months.

Yeah, we had been through a lot together. He was a good dog just like any; very loyal and always protective.

"Alright, you are forgiven," I said with an exasperated sigh after his whimpering started to get louder.

He let out a happy bark as he padded over to me leaning into my leg practically demanding that I give him some loving. I rolled my eyes and crouched down to rub his ears.

"You know you are a pain in my butt," I told him as he leaned into my touch.

Yep, he knew he was spoiled.

My phone started going off and I moved my bowl into the sink then headed over to my desk where the cordless sat.

"Hello," I spoke into the receiver.

"E, my man, what you up to?" My brother shouted excitedly into the phone.

I chuckled, "Just got done with breakfast."

"Is Bear around?" Emmett asked.

I creased my eyebrows, "uh, yeah. He is here."

"Cool, let me talk to him." He said nonchalantly.

"Em… he is a dog." I said hesitantly.

"Oh, right." He said like he understood, "No thumbs. Just hold the receiver to his ear."

I quite literally smacked my forehead with my palm but did as he asked and held the phone out to Bear who slowly made his way over to sniff into the receiver.

"Hey buddy!" I could hear Emmett shout into the phone, "How you doing?"

Bear instantly recognized who was on the phone and barked. His tail began to wag back and forth like a windshield wiper on high speed. He barked again as Emmett laughed loudly into the phone.

I placed the phone back to my ear, "How does he always know it is you?" I questioned.

It amazed me how Bear always seemed to know Emmett was on the phone. They barely got to see each other when Em was living in New York, but their bond was unbreakable. It puzzled me.

"He just does," He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Look, Rose and I are here in town and are planning on having dinner with mom and dad tonight. We want you to be there."

"Yeah, I know. Mom called me last night to let me know," I said making my way into the living room and flopping down on the couch. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. "So when will you be officially moved in over here?"

"The moving guys will be here in a couple days. Rose hired movers to drive our stuff over," He told me.

"That is a long fucking drive, how much did that cost ya?" I asked.

"Don't know, like I said Rose hired the guys. I just do what I am told and go where I am needed," He chuckled.

"Good man," I laughed.

He and Rose had been together for almost four years now and I have to say she already felt like a sister to me. I knew Emmett was going to propose to her soon; I thought he was going to propose three years ago but he wanted to do things right and take it slow. Rose was different from his other "conquests". She was the first girl to say no to Emmett, and not only say no the first time but the second, and the third, and the fourth. I thought maybe Emmett would eventually give up but he said "she was different, she was the girl mom said I would find." I had never heard Emmett utter those words before and that was knew this chick was something serious. I respected the hell out of Rosalie; she wasn't just some blonde bombshell, she was intelligent and head strong. She made her way in the world and didn't need Emmett or his money.

I am not going to lie, Rose is very attractive but after getting to know her she became the sister that I never got to have. She called every Tuesday with Emmett watching ESPN in the background, just to check up on me and see how things were going. I would tell her about work and the new receptionist dad hired at the family practice. We would talk about anything. No girl every made that type of effort for Emmett before and I loved her for that.

Mom did also.

The first time Emmett brought Rose home, which was the first time he brought any girl home, Rose and my mom instantly bonded. They sat at the breakfast nook just talking about whatever women talk about, while Dad, Emmett and I played pool in the game room.

I would be lying if I didn't feel jealous of Emmett. Even though he was only 13 months older than me he still played the "older brother role". I had always looked up to him. When dad was busy at the office he would be the one to teach me things. We built the, now rotted, tree house that was burrowed in the skirt of the trees at the edge of our parent's backyard. He taught me how to throw a football and fish. I guess being jealous of your older brother is as old as Cain and Able. Of course, he was my best friend and I would never kill the guy. He never made me feel second best and always included me. But when it came to him and Rose, I felt a pang of envy rush through me.

"Hey man, you there?" Emmett said loudly into the phone.

"Yeah, sorry, I dosed off a little," I told him.

"It's cool. Rose said to meet at mom and dad's at seven, and bring Tanya," He relayed.

"Okay, I will ask her. I am going to get ready; I have a few things to do today," I said as I turned the TV off.

"Alright, peace bro," He said before hanging up.

Hanging up I made my way to the room to get ready with Bear trotting behind me.

* * *

I opened the door to my house and was greeted once again by Bear who happily jumped up on me like I had been gone for years.

"Hey bud," I greeted him before heading inside to set down the groceries I had just bought.

I quickly glanced at the clock.

6:00pm.

"Shit," I cursed just realizing I never called Tanya about tonight.

I had been out most of the day taking care of things for the office as well as picking up some groceries that I was in dire need of, that I had complete forgot.

Grabbing the phone I dialed her number.

The line dialed twice before sending me to the voice mail.

"Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice message system," The robotic woman told me.

"Hmmm, she must be busy," I mumbled out loud as her voice mail began.

"Hey, you have reached Tanya. I am either busy or screening your call, leave me your number and I will try to get back to you," her voice told me.

Once I heard the tone I left her a quick message about the dinner party tonight and how I really wanted her to be there.

After hanging up, I went into my room to change clothes. Mom had a thing about us looking nice for her dinners; so I grabbed the first blue button up shirt I could find and some freshly pressed jeans.

Once I messed with my hair for twenty minutes and deemed it unmanageable I sprayed some cologne and grabbed the keys before heading out the door.

The drive only took me ten minutes to get to my parents house. Forks was a small town and normally took five minutes to get to any location in town. However, I lived just outside of the city limits and my house was set on the edge of a lake, thus taking me a little longer to get there.

I pulled in front of the house noticing Emmett's jeep parked outside.

As I got out of the car and made my way to the front door I checked my cell for missed calls.

None.

I sighed at the realization that I would be at another family dinner, alone. Tanya was a sweet person, very nice, but she always seemed to have an excuse to escape these types of things. My family had become used to me arriving by myself and was not surprised by me arriving alone.

"Hello?" I said as I stepped into the foyer.

My mom rounded the corner from the dining room and greeted me with a smile, "Edward! I am so glad you are here." She exclaimed pulling me into a hug.

She stepped back to look at me, "I do like that shirt on you."

"Thanks mom," I replied giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Where is Emmett and Rose?"

"Right here dip shit," Emmett said as Rose smacked him on the arm before pulling me into a hug.

"Hey kid," she said patting my back. "How have you been?"

I gave her a quick squeeze back then reached for Emmett's hand to shake, "I have been good."

"Tanya couldn't make it?" My mom inquired, she knew the answer but always tried to make an effort to show she cared.

"Uh, no. She had some family stuff also," I lied.

"Oh? I hope everything is alright," She said, I felt a twinge of guilt for lying.

"I am sure it is," I replied following Emmett and Rose into the living room.

My father stood from his chair to give me a hug and offer me a drink. I politely declined and took my seat on the couch beside Rose. She cuddled into Emmett and I couldn't help but check my cell again to see if Tanya had called.

I couldn't help but feel she was being distant lately. We had been engaged for almost a year and we still hadn't settled on a date. No wedding plans made official and to be honest no talk about a wedding at all. I knew we were both busy, her with work and finishing up school and I busy with my final year of residency with my dad and the hospital.

Things were changing and I didn't know if it was because we had fallen into a pattern or if this is how it was supposed to be.

I looked at Emmett whispering to Rose who returned with a small grin. Then I watched as my mother came into the room and sat on the edge of dad's chair to kiss him on his cheek. He grabbed her hand a gentle pulled it to his lips to kiss, never taking his eyes off of mom.

It was then I realized that I might be wrong about how things were supposed to be.

Everything had been so passionate and fun at the beginning. I thought it was natural that the passion had faded a while back, even before I proposed.

Two years ago, my father hired a new receptionist who was still in school but looking for a job to kick start her career. I remember when I first saw her she was chewing on a yellow pencil staring intently at the computer screen. She looked lost so I went over to her to ask if she needed any help. She eyed me for a moment before flashing me a big beautiful smile.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all," I replied coming around to the other side of the reception desk to see what the problem was.

She was very beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair curled softly down her back and her deep blue eyes sparkled when she laughed. I noticed after that day how she flirted with me every time I came into the office, and eventually asked Rose how I should ask her out. Once she said yes, we started dating. After three months I asked her, like a nervous teenage boy in high school, if she wanted to be my girlfriend to which she replied with a shy yes. Another month went by before we finally had sex. I have to say it was amazing; she was very much sweet in real life but a fireball in bed. As our relationship progressed she became more adventurous and confident; and we found ourselves having quickies at work in an unused exam room. From there, it is history. Marriage was just the natural next step in the process.

"So, why did you gather us together tonight?" My mom asked Rose, interrupting my thoughts.

Rose smiled and turned to Emmett who gave her the nod okay.

Rose reached for her purse and pulled something small out of the side pocket. My mom gasped when she realized Rose was placing it on her left hand.

"Emmett asked me to marry him and I said yes," She said with a huge smiled on her face as she showed off the new ring.

Good lord it was huge.

Everything began to speed up then. Mom instantly burst into tears grasping Rose into a hug. Dad shook Emmett's hand then I hugged his neck. Once mom peeled herself from Rose, I pulled Rose into a big hug saying my congratulations. Rose was crying, Mom was crying, Emmett had a stupid grin on his face, Dad was hugging Rose and welcoming her to the family and I just couldn't help but smile.

"Why didn't you tell me man?" I said punching Emmett in the arm.

"I was sworn to secrecy dude," he explained giving me a shove back.

I turned to Rose who held up her hands in defense, "I wanted to tell you all together, plus Esme would have killed me if I told you before her."

She had a point there.

"I am just so happy for the both of you," my mom said wiping tears away with a tissue. "When Emmett first brought you home I thought 'My baby is going to marry that girl'."

This caused Rose to burst into tears again which caused mom to cry and give her another hug.

As they stood there in a sweet embrace, not as mother-in-law to future daughter-in-law but, as a true mother and daughter. Something clicked with me.

My parents never had this reaction to Tanya. In fact, there were no tears of joy or goofy smiles on their face. They simply hugged Tanya and I and offered their congratulations with a smile. A smile that I now realized was not as genuine as their reactions now.

I felt a little hurt that they were not as welcoming to Tanya as they were to Rose. I felt even worse when I realized Tanya didn't feel the same about my parents as Rose did. Rose, who was now here hugging my family as if they were her own.

Rose, who was now being instructed by my mother to start calling her 'mom'.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for reviewing. I hope that you continue to review to let me know I am on the right track!**

**First, if you happened to notice, I posted the chapter with out having a beta look over it due to the fact my beta was giving birth. She is the best beta I have ever had and bless her heart. She plans to look it over whenever she has time and let me know if there are any BIG errors. If you caught any please let me know in your review.**

**If you would like to see some goodies for either of my stories, check out my new blog fictionsnapshots(dot)blogspot(dot)com. I will have lots of goodies; for instance, readers had the chance to VOTE on who Edward's finace' would be. They picked Tanya. There will be other opportunities like that in the future so be sure to stop by and say hello.**

**Well, that is it from me. Please REVIEW! I am tempted to hold the next chapter hostage until I get at least five more reviews! (Brilliant idea, is it not?) Of course, I would never actually do that.**

**...**

**... or would I?**


	3. Would you change a past decision?

**"The Question Room"**  
**Chapter One: "Would you change a past decision?"**

* * *

_It felt as though the lights were getting brighter and the room warmer. How long was this supposed to last anyways? How many more questions? I twisted my fingers in my sweaty palms._

_ As the interviewer took her place in the chair across from me with a fresh cup of ice water, I got my answer. It was going to be a long day._

_ "You said 'fate has nothing to do with people's choices'. Have you ever made the wrong choice? Would you change a past decision if you had the opportunity?" She said before taking another sip of her water and placing it on the side table. I would be lying if I said this took me by surprise. I knew the moment the words left my mouth they would be brought up again. However, that didn't stop me from taking a moment to reflect on my past._

_ The first glaring memory, sadly enough, was when I lost my virginity. _

_ I guess it wasn't really when, but with whom I lost it to. At first I thought he was a great guy. My dad liked him well enough so did Alice, Angela, and Rose. He fooled us all, but the most significant thing was he fooled me into loving him. _

_ My stomach twisted a little of the thought of him. _

_ I looked up into the eyes of the interviewer; they were a beautiful chocolate color. She looked at me patiently with a smile. My heart began to race as I decided to share this dark moment in my life. _

_ Man did I need a shot of tequila._

_ "His name was Jesse," I told her. "I was 18 at the time and had just arrived at Cornish College of the Arts. My roommate Alice had convinced me to go out to the local college hot spot to possibly meet some boys. That night we both met two amazing guys. Alice met her current fiancé that night and have been together ever since. However, Jesse, was a whole other story."_

_ I took a moment to decide where to go from here._

_ "Jesse was that guy that always kept his appearance clean and neat. He had fun with his friends but rarely got drunk or acted outrageous. It was as though he were trying to prove to everyone how well behaved he was. To be honest it did get a little annoying after a while, but he was never rude or mean to anyone so how could you be angry at him from trying to be the best person he could? Well, you couldn't really._

_ "Jesse and I continued to see each other after that night. We were together three months before I decided it was time to take it to the next level. The whole thing wasn't some big romantic night full of fireworks and a bed of roses. It wasn't as painful or scary like people say either. It just was. He whispered I love you and I whispered it back; just us in his dorm room. I didn't have any expectations when it came to sex. I knew the facts and I knew how it worked."_

_ My mind was no longer focused on the camera or the interviewer. They were blurred and far away now. My mind was only set on the past. _

"_For four whole years we were boyfriend and girlfriend. As graduation approached it was just assumed by everyone, me included, that we would get married. So, just like everyone thought, he proposed the beginning of our senior year telling me he wanted to get married right after graduation._

_ "I was excited. I had just received my Wedding Planner and Coordinator certificate, I was already working with my first client, it was my last year in college, and I had the love of my life on one knee proposing marriage. I would be lying if I said I wasn't thrilled. Everything was working out so well. Somehow I allowed myself to fall into dreamland where I thought nothing could go wrong."_

_I let out a small laugh._

"_Cloud 9 is a great place to be… until you fall flat on your ass. With three months away from the wedding I began to notice changes in Jesse. They were subtle but became more and more noticeable as graduation and the wedding approached. I waved it off as him not really wanting to be around all the girly wedding planning. Most guys don't. That wasn't the case; far from it in fact. He soon broke off the engagement saying he wasn't ready for marriage and he didn't really think we were meant to be anyways."_

_ Repeating his words still tasted bitter in my mouth. A single tear escaped from my eye and I swiped it away quickly. I don't know why I was upsetting myself; I was more pissed now, than upset._

_ "I was devastated of course and embarrassed. The save the dates were already sent and I had a stack of invitations in my dorm room. I kept going over in my head what I had done wrong. Did I say anything? Did I do something? How were we not meant to be? We had worked together so well, I thought everything was fine. My friends told me it had nothing to do with me, that he was just a pig. I didn't really believe them._

"_Graduation passed quickly and the wedding date soon followed. Fortunately, I never bumped into him again, but Alice did. She found out he was engaged to another girl and had been seeing her for the past year. Apparently she didn't even know about me, I still don't think she ever did."_

_ Silence filled the room. I continued to stare at the floor._

_ "I gave him everything, all of myself. I put so much into that relationship, but looking back I realize that I was really the only one giving anything. I suppose when you are in love you are truly blinded by the person that holds your heart. You don't think; you don't see what is going on around you." _

_ My eyes finally met the interviewers. She had a sad smile on her face and pity filled her eyes. I felt disgusted with myself again._

_ "So to answer your question, yes I do have choices I wish I could change. I think everyone does. But, there is nothing I can do about that now is there?"_

* * *

"Okay, I have an opening at 3:30 this afternoon. Think you and Emmett can make that?" I asked Rose as I stared at the Google calendar on the screen.

"Shit," Rosalie cursed. We had been on the phone for thirty minutes trying to hash out some details and get her and Emmett in to meet with me. I would have offered to meet at my apartment later but I needed all of my paperwork and resources within reach.

"You can't do that either?" I said with a little frustration.

"No, I can. Just Emmett can't. He has a team meeting at three and I don't think he will get done until later," She told me a little irritated herself.

"Babe, it's okay. I can make the next meeting right?" I heard Emmett tell her from the other end of the line, "Maybe Edward could go with you? He is free today I think."

"Who is Edward?" I asked Rose.

"Oh you remember, it's Em's brother," She told me before speaking to Emmett again. "I am going to say okay on this as long as you promise to make the next one."

He agreed and I booked her for the afternoon. I stole a quick glance at the time and realized my next appointment should be here soon if not already waiting.

"Hey Rose, I have another meeting with a bride. I have to go." I said.

"Okay, I will see you at 3:30. Later babe," She said.

"See ya," I replied before hanging up.

Just as I began to put the finishing touches on the new "B.O.B." laying on my desk Courtney's voice came through the speaker phone.

"Your appointment is ready to see you now Miss Swan," She told me.

I hit the reply button, "Thanks Courtney, I will be right out."

After making sure all of my paperwork was together I stole a quick glance at my reflection in the full length mirror on the back of my office door. I felt good today so I wore my favorite charcoal dress pants with a cream silk blouse and a cute blazer with a matching flower pin. My Jimmy Choos Alice had bought me for Christmas gave me that extra confidence boost that I needed.

"With a good pair of shoes, I can do anything," I thought to myself.

I grabbed the new "B.O.B" off my desk and headed out into the lobby. Courtney, who was waiting just outside the door, began to give me the run down.

"Brides name is Lesley. M.O.B's name is Sylvia Conner and her husband, is a politician and they are conservative. It is obvious that Lesley has a better relationship with her father than her mother. Sylvia is a bull and wants nothing but the best, but Lesley seems like a doll. So go easy on them," She told me handing me the final paper work that I needed.

"Will do, thank you Courtney," I laughed as I pushed open the door to the meeting room.

Lesley was seated on the black suede couch next to her mother wearing a cute floral dress completed with a cardigan and colorful flats. Her hair was brunette and hung just past her shoulders in soft curls with a head band to match her outfit.

_Definitely conservative, but sweet. _

Her mother was wearing a black dress suit with pearls and a good sized pair of black heels. Her hair was cut chin length and teased just enough to give her volume. Make-up was subtle yet elegant.

_All business._

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan. I am the wedding planner and owner of B. Marie Weddings," I said with a smile as they each took my hand to shake.

"Hello, I am Lesley and this is my mother Sylvia," Lesley said softly.

"Well, hello to both of you and congratulations on your engagement," I said with a genuine smile.

I really liked this bride already.

"It is so good to meet you Mrs. Swan," Sylvia said as I went behind the small desk and took my seat.

"It is Miss actually but you can call me Bella," I told her.

"Oh how pretty," Sylvia said.

Lesley sat there with a small smile on her face. She and I both knew mom was in control, but Sylvia was about to get a wakeup call.

"Thank you you're so sweet," I shuffled a few papers and grabbed a pen, "Alright, shall we get down to business?"

They both nodded in agreement.

"Okay. As you know B Marie Weddings has only been in business for eight years, however we have grown at a very rapid rate and I can honestly say it is because my business partner and I have worked hard for it," I said, this was the same speech I gave to every mother and daughter who came through the doors and it hadn't let me down yet. "We have also been successful because we are the best of the best. Every single wedding we have planned and coordinated has been a success."

Sylvia and Lesley nodded in agreement.

"However what sets us apart from other wedding planning companies is we communicate with our clients. We actually want to give you exactly what you want and not just 'our version of what you want'. This requires communication on both ends. I can't do my job if you can't give a little. I can't give you the wedding of your dreams if you can't listen as well. When the bride or mother of the bride cannot listen or communicate we have what a lot of people would call a 'bridezilla' or a "mom-ster of the bride.'"

I paused to let them understand. I hated having to say this to our clients, but I learned quickly that if you wanted to stay in control you had to show the client who was boss. And that would be me.

Lesley looked to her mother then back to me. She looked a little nervous but I remained calm. Sylvia was still quiet, obviously trying to listen.

I softened my voice and leaned forward a little to speak directly to Lesley, "I understand this is your day and I understand how important it is to you. Marriage is a wonderful thing. It should be celebrated and rejoiced in a very beautiful way. Your wedding day is the time when two people, who are madly in love, vow to share the rest of their lives together. It is the ceremony of two souls joining together as one."

I looked to Sylvia then back to Lesley. Their smiles showed me that they agreed whole heartedly.

"However I want to tell you now, we do not tolerate the so called 'bridezillas' or 'mom-ster of the brides'. We may be a business and you may pay us to help make your wedding day special, but we are also human beings. We demand to be treated as such. Even though this is going to be one of the best days of your life, it is also going to be a very emotional day. However that doesn't give you a 'treat-people-badly-and-get-away-with-it' free card. I have an amazing staff. They are hard workers and care deeply for our clients. When you come to B Marie Weddings you become family. We will fight for you when necessary and we will do everything in our power to make you happy. However even you understand that there are some things that are just out of our control. This is where the communication and trust comes in. Do you think the two of you can communicate with us?"

They both replied with a "yes."

"Do you think you both can trust us and our judgment?" I asked.

Again they both nodded with a "yes."

"Well then, welcome to the family," I said with a genuine smile.

"So how did it go this morning?" Alice asked.

I looked up from my computer screen to find her leaning against the door frame.

"A lot better than expected, I was a little intimidated by her mother but once we sat down and talked I realized she just wants what is best for her daughter." I curled one leg underneath me as Alice took a seat in one of the lounge chairs on the other side of my desk.

"As all mothers should," she said.

"True." I replied. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, my brain was just about to shut down so I stepped away from the computer for a moment," Alice said.

I nodded even though I knew she was up to something.

After a moment of silence I couldn't take it any longer, "Okay what are you up to?"

"What do you mean 'what are you up to?' Do I have to be 'up to something' all the time?" She said looking offended.

"Yes," I laughed.

Alice _was_ always up to something. Whether it was planning a surprise birthday party, girls night out, fixing me up on dates, buying me a new pair of shoes even though she knew I hated it when people bought me things, or just anything to keep her occupied in her free time.

She crossed her arms and pretended to pout, "I do not."

I gave her my famous 'yeah, right' look, and then went back to my work that was on the screen.

"Okay Jasper has this new friend from work who is really sweet and cute, new to the area, has two older sisters and an amazing relationship with his mother. He enjoys the outdoors, waffles, and has a big thing for baseball." She told me all in one breath.

I was amazed how much information she could find out about people, and a little creeped out.

"How do you know he likes waffles?" I questioned.

"Long story," she waved me off, "I told him a little about you and he said he would be up for a blind date!"

She practically bounced up and down like a three year old getting ice cream.

"Geez Alice," I sighed in exasperation, "Do I have to? I have Rose's wedding coming up and work is piling up plus I have to go see my dad an-"

"You always have excuses Bella!" Alice practically shouted at me.

I was taken a little a back. She looked really upset this time. Alice never raised her voice like that unless she was frustrated, hurt, or angry.

In that moment I decided silence was my best option and stared at my hands.

Alice sighed, "I am sorry for raising my voice, but there is always something going on Bella. You have gone on how many dates since Jesse? Three?"

When I didn't say anything she continued, "I understand you were hurt and I saw what it did to you Bella; I can still see what he did to you. But you can't go on being afraid of opening up to someone anymore."

"I am not afraid," I snapped.

It was Alice's turn to give me the 'yeah, right' look.

"Look, I am not asking you to marry the first guy you are attracted to but I am asking you to try a little harder. It is really unhealthy to work as hard as you do. When was the last time you took a vacation anyways?" Alice asked with a smile.

"It has been a while," I admitted. I wasn't going to say two years out loud though.

"You are a wonderful person Bella, I just want to see you happy," Alice said softly.

I smiled at her, "I love you; you know that right?"

Alice laughed and stood from her chair, "Yeah, I know. It turns out I am a very lovable person."

I rolled my eyes, "I really have to get some work done before Rose comes in though. So if you don't mind, get the hell out of my office."

"Geez Bells, you are so grumpy today," she teased before prancing out of the room.

I went back to my work but my mind could not focus on anything. Alice's words kept repeating in my head like a broken record. I was happy. Wasn't I? Feeling a wave of exhaustion I leaned back in my chair and tried to relax. The business was very successful and we were always planning something. My relationship with my family was good; I talked to Renee and Charlie every Sunday. What else did I need?

According to Alice, I needed a man. No, I just needed to get laid.

"Maybe I do need a vacation," I whispered while rubbing my temples.

"Not until after my wedding," a voice said jolting me forward.

Rose stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

I smiled and got up to hug her, "You scared the shit out of me."

"And you are scaring me, what were you doing? Talking to yourself?" She said.

"I heard the best conversation you could have was with yourself, so I thought I would give it a try," I told her.

She looked at me sadly and patted my shoulder, "Oh honey… we need to get you laid."

I laughed loudly before heading back to my desk to grab my Jimmy Choos that I had kicked off.

"You are a little early aren't you?" I asked looking at the clock.

"Oh well, you know me. If you are on time you are late, if you are early you are on time," Rose said.

"Well have a seat I was just finishing up your 'B.O.B.'" I told her.

"My what?" Rose asked confused.

"B.O.B. stands for 'Bridal Organizer Binder," I explained as I began to insert all her paper work into the binder.

"Oh, how cute." She said, "You and Alice are really into acronym's huh?"

"I guess we are," I laughed, "Hey, wasn't someone supposed to come with you?"

"Yes, Edward. He is meeting me here in a few minutes." She told me.

"That is Emmett's brother right?" I asked, I had heard about him here and there but never really met him. I had not met Emmett's parents yet either.

"Yep, he is a sweetheart too and engaged. However," She lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned in close, "I don't really like his fiancé she is a total bitch."

"Really? Why is he engaged then?" I asked.

"I think he feels obligated but she is all wrong for him. She almost never comes to any family dinners doesn't even talk to Esme, and you know how much I love her. Basically they only do what Tanya, that's her name by the way, wants to do. He doesn't realize how much she controls him," She sighed and sat back.

"I guess love does blind people," I said.

Courtney's voice came over the speaker, "Um, Miss Swan? There is a man here saying he is supposed to meet Rose. Do you want me to send him in?"

Rose immediately hopped up as I gave Courtney the go ahead.

I stood from my chair as Rose came over to fluff my hair and straighten my jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked her trying to fend her off.

"Nothing, your hair just looked funny," She replied.

"Uh, thank you?" I said giving her a 'what-the-hell' look.

"Uh, hello," a voice said.

I turned to see who it belonged to.

_Well, hello there._

He stood half way through the door wearing pair of dark washed jeans and a blue sweater with the long sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His hair was a golden brown with a little untidy look to it. The cut of his jaw made my knees quiver and my stomach flutter and his eyes were a deep sea of green that I wanted to swim in.

_Good Lord this man was fine._

"Edward!" Rosalie squealed giving him a hug, "So glad you could come, thanks for standing in for Emmett. I know it has to suck for you."

He flashed a loving smile at her and hugged her back, "It's not a big deal."

"Well, it is to me," She told him.

"Who is this?" He asked nodding in my direction.

"Oh, sorry! This is Bella, my best friend and practically sister," She said making me blush.

"Ah, the famous Bella you always talk about," He snickered wagging his eyebrows.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire, "Rose!?"

"I don't tell him anything important, I just mention you now and again," She explained.

I rolled my eyes and gained control of myself, "Hi, I am Bella Swan. Not everything you heard is true."

"Well, that is too bad then," He teased staring into my eyes.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus._

I smirked at his playfulness and shot a look at Rose.

"Shall we go to the meeting room?" I asked them both trying to distract from the current subject. They agreed and we made our way across the lobby.

"Rosie!" Alice squealed as she joined us.

She and Rosalie exchanged hugs as I rounded the desk. Edward hung back by the door seeming unsure of what to do with himself.

"Alice, this is Edward, Emmett's brother and best man," Rose said.

Alice shook his hand while giving me a smug smirk, "Oh, well very nice to meet you Edward."

"Same. Rose has told me a lot about you girls, does Angela work here?" He asked.

"No, she works at Olympic View Elementary teaching first grade," Alice told him, "She is so great with kids."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot Rose told me that," He said.

"I hate to break up the big introductions and all, but we do have to talk about your wedding day," I said to Rose.

"Well, excuse us," Alice said plopping down onto the sofa.

I laughed and took my seat at the desk as Edward and Rose took theirs next to Alice.

"Since you are not an ordinary client, I have already taken a liberty into researching some ideas," I told Rosalie.

"Oh you have, have you?" She seemed intrigued by this.

"I have been your best friend since high school Rose, you would think I would know you just a little bit by now," I said with an abundance of sarcasm.

"Okay, tell me what you think I think my wedding day should be like," She challenged.

Rose knew I was good at my job, and I had every confidence that I had already nailed down exactly what she would want. Perhaps not all the small details, but definitely the overall feel of their wedding day.

I gave her a small smirk.

"I see an intimate ceremony overlooking the bay with Seattle's sky line as the back drop just at sunset; perhaps on the back of a quaint cruise ship. As the sky begins to fade and the ceremony is closed with a kiss the guest will make their way to the inner part of the boat where the reception hall awaits them. The ship will then set sail and the celebration will begin. It will be an evening of lights and elegance; romance in a sophisticated and unique way with plenty of food and alcohol for everyone. There will be an impeccable taste of music by an excellent DJ I happen to know, who will start things out soft and then smoothly turn things up for everyone to dance and be merry. The evening will end just off the shore of a private beach with a beautiful display of fireworks. Then you and Emmett will be transferred from one boat to another that will take you to the private beach so that you may depart for your honey moon."

I paused a moment to smile at Rosalie's face. It was priceless.

"Does that sound anything like what you would want?" I challenged.

It was silent for just a moment.

"Oh my God," Rosalie said, "This is going to be fantastic!"

I smiled pleased with myself, "That's what I thought."

"Emmett is going to freak," Edward said with a smile. "He loves boats so the fact that you have them marrying on one is going to blow him away."

"I know!" Rose squealed, "This is so amazing. I know we still have the fine details to get nailed down, but yes! That is exactly what I had in mind! How did you know?"

"Oh please," I said waving her off, "You have mentioned a wedding on the water ever since high school. Plus, you and Emmett are all about being fun and unique but having the whole family surround you. It wasn't hard to come up with the idea, in fact I feel a little guilty about taking all the credit."

I laughed just as I caught Edward's gaze.

_God he is gorgeous. _

"Well, you have me impressed for sure," Edward said his eyes holding mine.

I blushed and looked to Rose and Alice who were both giving me that look. The same look they always gave me when they approved of a guy they thought to be up to parr.

_He is engaged. He is engaged. He is engaged. _I chanted to myself.

I looked up to find him smirking at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

_I was in such deep shit._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**I know this story seems to be going slow. However, I am really trying to pick up the updating pace. I am at the end of my spring semester so this should help. Sorry to have such an erratic schedule.**

**Not sure if you guys are into goodies and such. I created a blog where I can post stuff about things I love, but mainly it will be used for posting goodies about the two stories I am writing. So if you want to see some of the Question Room goodies you can check out .com/**

**Please review to let me know if I am on the right track. Your opinions matter! xoxo**


End file.
